sintekfandomcom-20200214-history
Elexis Sinclaire
Doctor Elexis Sinclaire is the head of SinTEK Industries. She wants to change the world, but not for the good. The elaborate puzzle slowly unfolds and points towards the brilliant biochemist Elexis Sinclaire, head of SinTEK. Elexis is an enigma, a maverick in the business world who shows no mercy behind those gorgeous features. Working in the shadows, this mysterious vixen is attempting to push the evolution of mankind ahead by a thousand generations, and will stop at nothing to get what she wants. Elexis took over the company following the mysterious disappearance of her father, Dr Thrall Sinclaire, who founded it in 2005. History Elexis Sinclaire was born in the sumptuous suburb of "Sal Marinos" in the city of Freeport to Dr. Thrall Sinclaire and Diane Kettle Sinclaire on April 12, 2006. Diane abandoned her husband and child when Elexis was only two years of age. Desperate to go out and "find" herself, she left Elexis in the care of her father, Thrall and disappeared. Dr. Sinclaire, busy with his work as a university professor and research scientist for a large pharmaceutical company, sent Elexis off to be taught at the best boarding schools money could buy. As Thrall's fame and fortune grew, word began to spread and Elexis' mother re-appeared to claim her dues. Thrall quickly liquidated his assets and disappeared into the wild jungles to escape his estranged wife, six year-old daughter in tow. The next few years are a mystery to everyone but Dr. Sinclaire and his precocious daughter. It is widely believed that during their travels, Thrall studied every type of medicine he could get his hands on - from obscure tribal remedies to Eastern mystical rituals. For four years, Thrall devoured every possible source of information and little-known medical detail. Everything changed drastically, however, when Elexis contracted a rare illness that was sweeping through the local villages. Thrall, afraid for his daughter's life, rushed his little girl back to Freeport and the best possible medical help. Elexis hovered on the brink of death as she underwent extensive medical treatments. Thrall was constantly at her bedside, nearly sick with despair as her doctors struggled to maintain the young girl's life. After Elexis had safely survived her ordeal, Thrall returned to his work with a newfound purpose - to prolong life or even defy death itself. While her father was immersed in his work, a number of critical events helped shape the woman that Elexis would become. The return of her mother again, coupled with her constant wrangling over money, threw the family into a state of disarray. As the strife and contention between her parents increased, Elexis began to distance herself from her family and the painful experiences occurring all around her. She soon lost herself in her studies and was carried away in her passion for knowledge. She rapidly left childhood behind, embracing knowledge and the maturity it brought. An extremely intelligent young woman, Elexis felt particularly drawn towards the sciences. She devoured every shred of information she could get her hands on, rapidly completing her studies at the university. After a mere 3 years, she had earned degrees in both chemistry and biology. Still desperate for knowledge and understanding, she immediately enrolled in the university's masters program. A swift year and a half later, she had earned a masters in both degrees, shocking the intellectual world. After manipulating her way into a lucrative research project, she was easily able to obtain her Ph.D. in biochemistry and genetic engineering. She was well on her way towards exceeding her father in cunning as well as talent. She re-joined her father at SinTEK Industries and together they began to re-shape the world. SinTEK quickly rose to the forefront of the medical and scientific community, shocking everyone with their brilliant and innovative solutions. Elexis' business instincts kicked in, and together they diversified the company and expanded their market into the global economy. Their latest breakthrough, Vanity, astonished the world with it's apparent ability to stop and almost reverse the aging process. SinTEK had become the pinnacle of both the business and scientific world. With success assured, Thrall quietly retired from prominence, leaving SinTEK's care in the hands of his capable daughter. Her current genetic research is shrouded in secrecy. An occasional rumor has it that she's experimenting in areas normally considered taboo by the mainstream scientific community. However, SinTEK has distinguished itself by going above and beyond normal scientific boundaries and the world is waiting with baited breath to see what Elexis' next creation will be. Due to the very competitive nature of genetic research, SinTEK Industries is a virtual fortress. Even local law enforcement has only sketchy details about the comings and goings of SinTEK's scientists and employees. One thing is for certain - Elexis is intent on changing the world. And she's willing to use every ounce of her considerable beauty, charm, and genius to do so. Appearance & Personality Tattoo on right buttock, Tattoo around ankle and naval ring. Work in Progress Notes & Trivia To be Added Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:SiN Characters Category:SiN Episodes Characters